Gaming devices that enable a player to place a wager for a game session over a designated period of time are known. These known game sessions typically include a number of events in which, for each event, the gaming system determines a wager for the event based on an amount of time elapsed since the beginning of the event or since a previous event. These known gaming devices take into account time between each event, but not the events themselves. One drawback of such known gaming devices is that they treat all events equally, applying all of the accrued amounts between wagering events to the next wagering event without taking into account what the wagering events are.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming systems, gaming devices and methods which enable a player to place a wager for a game session which occurs over a designated period of time.